


When They First Met

by Kennyisthecutest



Series: From Start to Endless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: At the Grave, Cas Goes With It, Cute, Dean Meets Cas For the First Time, Dean Thinks Cas is an Angel, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Character Death, They Never Even Learn Eachother's Names!, a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennyisthecutest/pseuds/Kennyisthecutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester didn't meet the love of his life in some beautiful cafe at the good age of twenty, or at a lust filled bar. He didn't meet him with a grin at the end of some moonlit beach, or even with low-lids behind the high school bleachers when he was writing chemistry formulas on the back of his hands. </p><p>Dean Winchester met Castiel in the graveyard with his heart dropping like stones threw spider webs when he was only seven.  He was cracking, and desperately searching for some sort of salvation. </p><p>And so, when Dean Winchester's head burned and electricity lit his veins, Dean didn't think it was love before his eyes, Dean Winchester thought it was an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first part of the 'From the Start of Endless' series! I hope you enjoy! Much lovins~ Kenny-chan

“Hey Mama,” Dean breathed as the November breeze bit his fingers numb, “I know this is the third time I’ve been here this week, and I know you would rather have me doing other stuff, but…” The seven year old pursed his lips, his head heavy and stance tense.

“It’s just really hard, Mom.” His voice never cracked, but his boots, a few inches too long, shook.

“Nothing is going right. No one is doing well, Mom. Not me, not Sammy, and especially not Dad.” Small lungs suffered as Dean slammed both eyelids shut.

“I just want everything to go back Mom. I miss wishing for things. I wanted you too see me get to five feet tall, I wanted you to see Dad get his job back, I wanted Sammy to have a nice Mom to go to when Gordon didn’t let him go to his birthday party.”

Dean sucked in a big puff of air as he wrapped his hands around his torso, scrunching up into himself.

“Mom, I’m so lonely. Did you know all I always wanted was with you? Like, it doesn’t really make sense, but every time I imagine myself when I’m big like an adult, you are there, always, and now I can’t do anything because you’re not here.”

He could hardly feel his teeth chatter as he landed on top the icy grass, fingers digging into the dirt and yanking bits of green from the earth.

“I wanted you to be there when I fell in love, I wanted you to be there when I got married to the most beautiful person ever, and I wanted you to hold all my babies and be a grandma, and play board games with me and my friends, and buy me movie tickets to movies I’m too little for, and help me build the train set because there is always one track I can’t find, and, and, and-”

The air spun in his throat, coming out splintered and white. Heavy were his shoulder as he dug his fingers around his knees.

“I always wanted to drive the bestest firetruck in the streets and save all the people. That was my biggest wish Mama, how can I save anyone now, Mama?” He hissed, almost as if everything inside was burning against his skin, “If I couldn’t even save you?”

“Maybe if my bones weren't so thin and I was tall and not so little, then-”

 

In an instant Dean was up, eyes slanted, arms braced and fist clenched, immediately ready to face the intruder whose feet scuffled just a few feet from him: a boy in a white pea-coat.

 

“Who are you?” Dean snapped to the other who stood next to his mother’s grave. His hair was a messy array of dark locks, and his skin was a tad lighter than the inside of an over-ripe peach. He seemed the same age as Dean, his look of innocence complete with a large furry pea-coat and grey 'Merrils'. But John always told his son to trust no one. And no one he did.

“Answer me! What’s your name?” The boy flinched, his downcast face never rising, and voice never sounding. Dean was losing the very little patience he had.

With a muffled noise he stomped to the other, now standing a few inches from the brunette.

“Hey!” He said, clamping his hands around the boy’s shoulder. That touch was what it took to finally have the other’s vision shoot up from the spot between his feet.

Dean felt his mind sink and eyes float. His head burned and blood froze. There’s something strange, he vaguely though as his heart fell and stomach rose.

Something that made his tongue sandpaper when he stared into the prettiest blue eyes, prettier than the prettiest blue expo-marker in Ms.Milton’s classroom.

Something that only that blue could be, something that couldn’t exist in this place with graves and tombs, and death, and drunks, and thieves, and bullies like Gordon Walker and his preschool posse, or Mr.Turner and his decisions to suspend students for playing ‘You Shook Me All Night Long’ in the middle of morning meeting, and a place where people are so alone and so hopeless that they spend their times trying to build time machines to go back. There was something there. Something that left Dean swimming.

“My parent’s told me not to speak with strangers!” Dean blinked, and blinked again.

“Your-your… parents?”

The other nodded quickly, his eyes never shifting causing Dean to count the number of black birds perched upon the nearest telephone wire.

“You shouldn't be alone here! Something might happen.” Dean responded urgently, giving a quick glance back at the boy, then away to something else. His cheeks were burning and the numbing cold was now glowing hot in his chest. It wasn’t his fault the other hadn't grown out of the little kid staring phase yet!

“I know. You shouldn’t either.” The boy whispered back as Dean phase on counting quickened, “That’s why I came over here.” 7-8-10-7-23- shoot!

Dean had was at negative one-teen when he felt his left hand melt.

“We can’t be alone together!” When Dean saw white teeth poking from curled light lips and their two sets nubbish fingers together a dam broke and a lock clicked.

“Where are your parents?”

Dean wasn’t bridled with the ability to feel loss as the hand clenched around his own released, and with a quiet thinking noise from the boy’s throat, rose to point at the grey November sky.

Dean’s chest filled with air so quickly, his eyes wide and probably just as stare-ish as the others.

“You…” He breathed, hands raising then ghosting over the other’s cheeks, “you’re an angle.”

“Ah-”

“I-I I can’t believe it…”

“I’m-”

“You don’t know how much-”

“N-”

“I need you.”

As the one in white stood with wide eyes, the other smiled with his entire body.

“I’m so glad you finally answered my prayers my Angel. It was so bad here.”

The other boy said nothing, but slowly nodded.

“I know you can’t stay on Earth my angel.” Dean said working his hands up and down the other’s jaw line, “This is a bad place right now, and heaven is much safer for you.”

The other boy swallowed hard, and Dean watched the action without a breath.

“Please tell my Mama I love her. Please make sure she know how much her family loves her and tell her I’ll always try to watch over our faded his head again, his eyebrows coming together slightly and eyes becoming a little more squinted.

Dean let out a shaky sigh from his lips as an earth shattering, and completely true beam.

He breathed a shaky gust of air before his arms tied around the other boy, his chin catching over the other’s shoulder.

“Promise you will always watch over me from up there,” Dean whispered, audible only if the words where breathed right next to tentative ears.

“I promise.”

The two stayed like that until one said he had to go, the other waved him goodbye. Both trying to rub away the stray tears that froze paths along their pink childish cheeks.


End file.
